Katekyo Hitman Reborn: A Dream Come True
by Dadread
Summary: I've literally dreamed of being in Namimori. To stand side by side with Tsuna in battles, avoid Bianchi's insane poison cooking, and even play with Lambo and I-Pin. I knew that it would never happen though. At least... I thought it wouldn't.
1. Prologue: An Innocent Idea

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fan-fic #1: A Dream Come True

Author's introduction

Hello. If you're reading this, then I've either let you read you read it, or you found it on my laptop and decided to see what it was about. If it is the first, then this is obviously online or still on my laptop. If it is the second, then I greatly beg of you not to say anything. I thank you if you follow that simple request. This is for those who found my laptop in person, so if you reading the second part online, there is nothing to worry about.

Also, this is my very first fanfic, so if there is anything wrong, like a grammatical error or the personality is off somehow, let me know without you being a jerk. Thank you.

Before I had even began writing this story, I had imagined myself transporting into another world, or a very significant event would unfold right in front of me, which would obviously change my daily life forever. One or two examples relates to KHR. To suddenly be transported to Namimori, or to become the 10th Boss of one of the most well-known Mafia families in Italy, just like Tsuna, interested me. And so, I put that interest into this very story, where I am suddenly transported to Namimori, Japan and meet the characters themselves, while getting into some serious trouble along the way, where a little romance is involved as well. Characters are all fiction, and all resemblance to real friends are coincidential. The story is probably during/after the Clear Pacifier Arcobaleno Arc. I barely started on it when I began this little project

Prologue; An Innocent Idea

Hello. My name is Chris Milet, pronounced 'Mil-lay' like the chips, but that's kind of irrelevant. Right now, I will tell you a story of how I, an average, 15-year-old, high school sophomore joined Tsunayoshi Sawada in his battles in the Mafia. I sat around with my friends during lunch at school one day, doing what we normally did: eating (duh), talking about stuff like anime and webcomics, and occasionally breaking out in song from musicals. After a few minutes of thinking as I watched , I turned to one of them, a friend of mine since 7th grade, and asked him, "Wouldn't it be cool if we were somehow transported into our favorite anime?" He looked at me as if I was a little crazy, but I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "That _would_ be cool, huh? What anime would you want to be in," he asked me. I grinned at the very first thought that popped into my mind. "Katekyo Hitman Reborn," I tell him with utmost confidence. I've literally dreamed of being in Namimori. To stand side by side with Tsuna in battles, avoid Bianchi's insane poison cooking, and even play with Lambo and I-Pin. I even imagined myself being in love with Chrome. That cute, shy look of hers, topped with how she looked with her Kokuyo uniform and violet melon-hair, attracted me. I never told anyone that though. I never will, either.

Anyways, all of that's said and done, and school is over, so now I'm home. I did my usual stuff, read some KHR in my spare time, and went to bed, thinking about the conversation and knowing my life wouldn't change at all. At least… I thought it wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 1: Kokuyo Land

Chapter One: Kokuyo Land

When I opened my eyes the next morning, it was the weekend, and I was too sleepy to register my surroundings as I sat up on… a couch? I don't recall falling asleep on my couch, or if the couch even smelled this horrifying, but I never thought of it too much. That's when the sleepiness escaped my brain and eyes, allowing me to be fully aware of what's around me. My mind clicked immediately as it registered the old wooden floors, the walls of ripped posters – or whatever they were anyways – and the ceiling that's begging to fall, but the one thing that convinced me was the pile of unopened bags of chips, cans of drinks, and packs of gum.

I panicked so much that my legs twisted around each other as I got up, causing to fall face-down on the floor beneath me. I would've gotten up immediately, had I not heard a gasp when I fell. It was feminine, but there was only one girl that would live in this abandoned amusement park. I hesitantly looked up and gasped as well as I saw the unmistakable green uniform, the hands, currently holding a small wet towel, that held a trident, the melon-shaped hairstyle, the violet eye… and eye patch with a skull. Chrome Dokuro was standing right in front of me.

I felt a tingling heat on my cheeks at the mere sight of her. She's much cuter in person than she is in the manga or anime. Maybe it's just because it's reality that brings such a thought. She was about to speak when a slight breeze flowed through the broken windows, unexpectedly lifting her skirt a little before either of us could do anything. I accidentally saw a flash of white underneath, and my cheeks felt hotter just before a shoe kicked me in the face. "Hey, perv. Quit lookin' up her skirt," commanded a very… animal-like voice. I didn't even have to look up to know that the pair of footsteps belonged to Ken and Chikusa, Ken squatting next to me with annoyed eyes. I panicked, knowing what he could do to me.

"W-W-W-W-Wait a second! I-I wasn't trying to… The wind just… I d-didn't mean to-"

"Nyeee, I don't believe you," Ken stopped me as he pulled out a set of teeth. I couldn't remember a time that I sounded like Tsuna more than I did now.

"Stop threatening him, Ken. He's not worth it," Chikusa told him, and fortunately for me he stopped.

Chrome and I sighed in relief. I could probably guess why she would sigh, but I was relieved that my guts weren't on the ground. Not wanting anymore misunderstandings with Ken, I stood up immediately. Brushing dirt off of my clothes, I looked at the three Kokuyo residents with hidden amazement, but public nervousness. Mustering my courage, I bowed and introduced myself.

"H-Hello. My name is Christian Milet, but you can call me Chris," I tell them, and I got mixed reactions. Chikusa just nodded, Ken glared at me, and Chrome… she bowed back, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Chrome Dokuro, and these two are Ken and Chikusa," she introduced, pointing at the two when she said their names. Chikusa just nodded again as Ken just walked off to attack an innocent bag of potato chips and strawberry gum. I already knew them from watching the anime and stuff, but I didn't say anything.

"Don't mind him. He's been like that since you arrived," Chikusa told me, and that worried me a little.

"Arrived? Whaddya mean? When did I arrive?" I asked nervously, though I didn't want to know.

"You've been out for an entire week, baka," Ken shouted from across the room.

"What! A week! But it felt like it was just yester… day…" I went silent as I recalled what happened when I first woke up. Chrome was carrying a wet towel, though I don't know where she managed to find one, let alone a clean one, as though I was… sick or something. My hand immediately went to my forehead, feeling a slight dampness that probably came from past towels.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked them, and Chrome answered almost immediately.

"W-Well… when you arrived, you… fell from the sky…" she said, mumbling the last part, but I heard her crystal clear, nearly fainting at the same time.

"The sky! How the… How bad was the damage?" I asked, and they both shrugged.

"You were just scratched up, miraculously. Only bad part was that weird fever you had," Chikusa explained, and I somehow calmed down a little. That explained the towels.

I wanted to talk a little more, but the quality of the building comes back to me and I make a face that clearly shows that I didn't want to stand around here anymore. So I ask for a favor.

"Hey… Can any of you help me get to Tsuna's house?"


	3. Chapter 2: Namimori

Chapter Two: Namimori

I gazed around as me and Chrome walked through the marketplace of Namimori on the way to Tsuna's house. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as I saw the stores, restaurants, and the occasional arcade as we moved through the thick crowd of people, my hand holding onto hers to make sure we didn't get separated. Then I realized, she was _holding my hand!_ Miraculously, I managed to hide my glee as I cheered on the inside. "I've gotta get a camera! I don't want to forget these moments, _ever!_" I thought happily, and I ended up convincing Chrome to come with me to a camera store.

I bought one of those little digital cameras, along with two or three extra memory chips. Much to my surprise it wasn't that expensive at all. As the two of us began to leave, I stopped her. "Hey… since you were the first person I met, would you mind if I took a photo of the two of us…?" I asked, and she nodded. Standing close to each other, I looped the camera around her shoulders and held it in front of us. When we were ready, holding two fingers up each in the shape of a V next to our faces, I pressed the button and the camera took the picture. Satisfied, both because of the photo and I stood so close to Chrome, I smiled and we continued walking.

When we finally made it to Tsuna's house, we were immediately greeted by a sharply-dressed infant. "Ciaossu," he greeted, tipping his hat towards us, and the two of us bowed in reply. "Hello, Reborn. Is Tsuna here today?" I ask, and a second later, my arm was being twisted behind me and half of my face was in the gravel.

"Who are you, and how do you know us?" Reborn interrogated immediately, slowly twisting my arm even more.

"WAAAAIT-WAIT-WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! I can explain everything, just please don't break my arm!" I beg, and hear hurried footsteps as Tsuna himself burst out the front door.

"HIIII! Reborn-san, what're you doing!" he screamed in panic.

"He knows you and me, Tsuna. Have you met him before?" Reborn asked the teen, and he shook his head. My arm was a lot more flexible after that.

"GYAHHH, please let me explain!" I yell, trying to turn my body so my arm wasn't so twisted. After a few seconds of thought, Reborn reluctantly eased up on my arm, and jumped onto Tsuna's unsuspecting head, gaining a small shout of surprise.

"Explain then. Unless you want your arm in a backwards sling," the infant threatened, and I didn't hesitate to get up. Hastily but carefully, I explained their being in an anime, the conversation with my friend, me falling asleep, and suddenly arriving in Kokuyo Land. When I was finished, everyone, even Reborn, was puzzled. "So… what you mean to say is… you came from a different… world…?" Tsuna asked gingerly, as if the question would break if he didn't.

"That's the theory I'm going with so… yeah, I think so," I answer.

"That settles it then. Until we figure out how to get you back home, you need to stay somewhere," Reborn declared. "Since Tsuna's house is full already, and Gokudera and the others wouldn't let you into their homes, and you first arrived in Kokuyo Land, you're staying with Chrome," he added. Chrome and I blushed simultaneously, me more than her because of the morning's incident, but Reborn didn't take notice. Or he ignored it. I wasn't sure. I thought of telling the infant that Yamamoto might let me stay, but I knew his thinking was superior to mine. I wasn't too keen on staying in a sushi place anyways.

Then I was a little curious. "Is there anyone else inside right now?" I ask, looking over Tsuna's shoulder at the same time. "Oh, Kyoko and Haru are in the kitchen helping Mom make dinner, Gokudera-kun's upstairs in my room, hopefully not fighting with Lambo, and… I-Pin and Fuuta are also upstairs. Do you want to meet them?" he asked, and I nodded eagerly before following him inside, Chrome doing the same. As soon as they went in, they heard the familiar sounds of child-like laughter as Lambo ran down the stairs, a variety of objects sticking out of his hair every which-way, followed by a _very_ angry Gokudera.

"HIIII! Gokudera-kun, what's happe—" Tsuna stopped when he saw the snowy-haired teen's embarrassed face, which was literally covered with doodles and writings, such as, "Bakadera" and "Lambo's underling." Tsuna, out of respect, managed to hold back his laughter, but I was bending over, holding my stomach as I laughed as loud as possible, and I could've sworn Reborn tipped his hat to hide his snickering face. My laughter made Gokudera snap, aiming his anger at me. "Ack! Cho-chottomatte G-Gokudera-kun!" I barely managed to yell, and my throat felt a lot tighter. Why can't people be less violent when someone somehow knows their name…? I'm gonna die at this rate. Luckily, Tsuna stops the raging teen from further strangling, repeating everything that I told him, and what Reborn said about accommodations. That last part felt a little irrelevant, in my opinion, but whatever helps I guess. As I knelt on the ground, coughing and trying to catch my breath, I notice that everyone else had seen and heard everything as well, as I gazed into their confused eyes.

Sighing, I got up and bowed deeply. "Hello, everyone. I'm Christian Milet, but you can call me Chris. As you heard, I'm… not from here," I tell them. Everyone, except Tsuna's mom that is, seemed to have accepted it immediately. Then Tsuna's mom, or Nana, as I will now refer her as like everyone else, smiled.

"I see. You're playing some kind of game, right?" she asked. I stood there, shocked. She took the story and thought it was a _game!_ I could tell that the question shocked everyone else, because they all had made the same face that I had. I sighed though, at least knowing that she still has no clue about the mafia.

Kyoko spoke up after the initial silence. "Hey, if you want, you can help us with dinner," she offered.

Being polite, I nodded. "Sure, I'll help. I'm not sure if I'll be of any help though…" I tell her and Haru.

Haru shook her head. "You'll be tons of help, I know it!" she said excitedly. Looking at Chrome over my shoulder, since she also tends to help, she nodded in agreement, and the three pulled/pushed my into the kitchen as everyone else went on with whatever they did.

**End of Chapter**. **Please review****! I'll need it.**

**BTW, when I said it was during the Arcobaleno fight? I guess I kinda lied. It's just some random point that might/might not have an important arc. Sorry! :P  
**

**Chapter 3 preview:** Nana had gone out to get more groceries, so it left me and Chrome to peel potatoes and Kyoko and Haru to cut the other fruits and vegetables. I noticed Haru put down her knife and carrots as she smiled with an idea. Turning to me, I had a weird feeling it'll be awkward. "Hey Chris? Since you've read about us, who would you want to go out with the most?" I was right.**  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Tsuna's Kitchen

Chapter Three: Tsuna's Kitchen

Nana had gone out to get more groceries, so it left me and Chrome to peel potatoes and Kyoko and Haru to cut the other fruits and vegetables. I noticed Haru put down her knife and carrots as she smiled with an idea. Turning to me, I had a weird feeling it'll be awkward. "Hey Chris-chan?" she started, using the 'chan' after my name because my full name sounds a lot like the honorific, "Since you've read about us, who would you want to go out with the most?" she asked. I was right. It was awkward. The question was so sudden for me as the knife I was using on the potatoes slipped and nicked my index finger. Holding the finger gingerly, I looked at the three girls. They were all looking at me, filled with anticipation for an answer.

I stuttered, not knowing what to say or even how to say it. I traded glances at each of them as I thought about what I thought of them. Kyoko was sweet, but since she was Tsuna's love interest in the series, I wasn't too attracted. Haru was energetic and very creative, but I always imagined her being with Gokudera, implying that they stopped arguing with each other of course, so she was also out. Then my eyes fell to Chrome's, and I never realized how close we were standing next to each other. Noses just a few inches away, we ended up staring into each other's eyes (Or in my case into her _eye_. The eye-patch didn't bother me though.) for a few minutes.

"Well, Chris? Who is it?" Kyoko asked, which causes me and Chrome to blush deeply as I snapped back to my senses I looked at the three of them again. I had to think fast. So I did.

"W-Well, if I had t-to choose, it would b-be Haru-chan…" I said shyly, causing Kyoko and Haru to squeal. Are all girls this high pitch? That made me wonder about something. Chrome had made no sound at the answer, but instead looked down shyly. It must've been because we were staring at each other during my thinking. But I feel like it's also because of something else…

Nana came back after a couple of hours, carrying giant bags of groceries. "Hello, everyone! Did anything interesting happen to anyone?" she asked brightly. Kyoko looked at the mother everyone knew, then at me as if she knew something. "Not really!" she answered. I knew she was lying about it though.

She knows I like Chrome.

* * *

_**Sooo...**_** Three chapters and a prologue in such short time... I'm okay with that lol. Anyways, this is actually a lot shorter than the others because... well, I dunno how to explain it. BTW, that final line is supposed to imply some sort of shock or something from her somehow knowing about the crush. Anyways, expect Chapter 4 to come out soon!**

**Chapter Four preview:** The message came quickly. Apparently someone is looking for me. Someone from another Family. And they're holding a rather intricate-looking ring... Reborn isn't too confident about this, and it worries me. I might know where this is going though. And I'm not sure if I should be ecstatic or scared.


	5. Chapter 4: The Park

Chapter Four: The Park

The next day, things had been peaceful. I finally managed to do what I've dreamed of doing; In the morning, Bianchi had come over and… 'cooked' us a surprise breakfast of purple omelets with bugs and worms, and me and the gang ran through the entire house to get away from it. During times between meals, I sat down and played some video games with Lambo, and even a couple of board games with I-Pin. Of course, Lambo always butted in and made us stop. It was fun though. I had tons of it.

But it didn't get to last.

The message, a simple letter, came quickly. Apparently someone is looking for me. Someone from another Family. And they say they're holding a ring for a someone whose name I couldn't catch... Reborn is worrying about this, and it begins to worry me. I might know where this is going though. And I'm not sure if I should be ecstatic or scared.

Whoever sent the message told me, Reborn, and Tsuna _alone_ to come to the park at midnight tonight. The three of us look at each other and nod, despite the possible danger.

I sneezed a little as we waited ten minutes earlier than the set meeting time at the cold, empty park. "D-D-Do we even kn-kn-know who s-sent this-s-s m-m-message, an-n-nyways-s-s-s?" I ask, rubbing my arms through the extra coat I borrowed from Tsuna. You'd think it'd be warmer than it is now; comparing my shivering figure to Tsuna and Reborn's completely unfazed ones. "Not a clue. No signature, no unique handwriting I can identify, not even a _name_ was left on the message," the infant tutor replied. Before I can ask something else, we heard the crunching of dirt as the messenger finally revealed himself.

Immediately, I could tell he was around his late-twenties to early thirties. I'm not sure how to describe how though. It's just the vibe I got from him. He wore a pitch black trench coat over an opposing white pinstripe suit with matching tie. His eyes were a very dark brown, and his nose was a bit pointed at the end. He had that odd five o'clock shadow I keep seeing on men sometimes, but I never completely understood why they would have such a beard style. Despite his young age, his hair was plain white. Like Byakuran's hair, but… whiter. I'm not sure if that even makes sense. In one hand, he held a briefcase through one of the coat's sleeves. The other hand was simply hanging inside. I can tell that the man had also expected trouble during this rendezvous.

"Reborn. I see that you have followed my directions," the man said, his voice somewhat deep. Nervous, too. Looks like he is anticipating something. But what is it, I wonder?

"I'm not comfortable bringing Tsuna and Chris alone, but I'm confident of Tsuna's skill to go through with this," he replied, changing his gaze in every direction. "But first things first: Who are you?"

The man simply nodded, but didn't raise his head until a few seconds later. "I understand your need of identification. I could not reveal myself until the meeting, so as to avoid _specialized_ assassins," he told us, then stepped closer. "My name is… Burlone," he said calmly. The name must've meant something to Reborn, because he was the only one who gasped out of the three of us.

"Reborn, who is Burlo-" Reborn had interrupted my question with a kick in the head.

"Chakram di Charme, Burlone. I didn't know you were in the messenger business," Reborn said.

"Ah, but this isn't just regular messenger work, and you know it. This work concerns the boy and his fate," the man said, pointing at me. "He is fated to a Family. A prophecy following Family, if I have to specify. You see, the Mistici Family isn't a family that relies on descendants. It relies on fate. And their newest fate tells of their new Boss, an angel that has fallen from the sky, will finally take his place and help the Family prosper under his command," he explained. I took a step back in disbelief. Me! A Mafia boss! Like Tsuna! I was excited _and _scared!

"The one thing that will prove his arrival is this," Burlone continued, and held out the briefcase. He opened it with his free hand, revealing a ring with a religious cross on it with the engraving, "_Mistici, destini, __rinascite,_" and six colored objects that look like longer rings. "The ring of the Mistici Family, and the four fingers of deception, are the very symbol of the Boss' arrival. The fated one you call Chris Milet must honor his fate," Burlone declared, and kneeled in front of me, holding up the briefcase.

I can feel my hand shake like a little child on Halloween candy. It was a once in a lifetime chance, being a mafia boss, but it meant being in constant danger. I swallowed the fear that has held me back on so many occasions and grabbed the contents, slipping them on immediately with the Boss ring on my middle finger on one hand with four surrounding it on the other fingers, and the two remaining on my ring and index finger on the other. As if on cue, two or more shadowed people jumped out of the bushes, weapons aimed at the four of us. Me and Tsuna had finally figured out what had Reborn and Burlone on edge.

I glanced at my rings and focused, remembering the first few training sessions with the Vongola rings. I can hear Lal's voice echoing in my mind.

"What is your resolve? What is your strength that lets you keep fighting to the end! What is inside you that releases the flames of your dying will!"

The bright orange flames roared to life on my forehead as I figured out my resolve. For now, my resolve is _to live to see my fate through to the end_. The rings on my fingers also flared to life, each with the familiar seven flames of the sky. I marveled at the sight before an enemy charged at me, wielding a large Lightning flamed axe. I didn't know what got into me right after. I could only watch as my body easily jumped out of the way, a Mist-flamed copy being chopped in half instead. As the big brute tried to understand what had happened, my Cloud ring produced more metal onto the owning fist before punching into the man's head, effectively knocking him out. I was excited to use the other five, but there weren't enough enemies for me.

Tsuna and Burlone were finished with their opponents. I was only to catch a small glimpse of Burlone's Storm-flamed chakram before he stowed it away somewhere in his coat. I don't bother worrying about Reborn though. He's usually able to avoid the danger like this. Looking around, I try to look for the suited infant. All I saw was Tsuna, Burlone, and a letter covering signs of struggle that was nowhere near our fight.

What did the letter say? "You're move, Mistici."

* * *

**Hello again. The question I might be getting from this chapter is the rings. If you don't like it, then don't read it. If you think it's good/creative/etc. then okay.**

**Chapter Five** **preview:** The plan was set: we get in there, get Reborn, and get out, defeating anyone in our way. As I watched, it was like a movie. Gokudera lit a cigarette as he checked his supply of dynamite, Yamamoto practiced his sword for the last time, and Burlone, who was joining us because he felt guilty of allowing this to happen, swung his chakram on his fingers. I glanced at Chrome, who was holding the trident tightly, and I frowned. I can see the respect from Reborn, despite his torturous antics when there's no trouble. Seeing it all makes me want to save him even more, and I'll need all I can to do so. Time to call in a few members of my Family.


	6. Chapter 5: The Mistici Guardians

Chapter Five: The Mistici Guardians

We interrogated one of the attackers after that, but they only said one thing before they passed out. Barely audible, he said, "Riposare nel caos, Mistici." Burlone knew who they were though. They were a rival Family of the Mistici that didn't agree with their belief in fate. The Eretico Famiglia. Burlone was the most help so far, since he had information on everything about them, especially their headquarters. He's a very important asset in this situation, and even in combat. I can see why Reborn respects him a lot.

The plan was set and simple: we get in there, get Reborn, and get out, defeating anyone in our way. As I watched, it was like a movie. Gokudera lit a cigarette as he checked his supply of dynamite, Yamamoto practiced his sword for the last time, and Burlone, who was joining us because he felt guilty of allowing this to happen, swung his chakras on his fingers. I glanced at Chrome, who was holding the trident tightly, and I frowned. I can see the respect from Reborn, despite his torturous antics when there's no trouble. Seeing it all makes me want to save him even more, and I'll need all I can to do so. Time to call in a few members of my Family.

Burlone gave me the number to the Mistici headquarters, and I called immediately. After a couple of rings, a girl answered with a voice that was bubblier than Haru's.

"Heeello hello hello! This is the Mistici's Rain Guardian, Lily! How may I help you?" the girl asked, her voice probably putting her at… 16 years old.

"Hello? This is the Mistici's Boss, Chris Milet—" before I even finished, there was a large clattering, followed by muffled shouting and hundreds of celebratory yells.

"M-Master Milet, it's nice to finally talk to you! You have nooo idea how long this Family's waited for your arrival," Lily said hastily and respectfully. I sort of like the 'Master' part, but so far hearing it from just one girl makes me feel… a little bit perverted. I guess being part of a prophecy requires followers to call you something specific.

"It's nice to talk to you too, but I need help with something right now," I tell her.

"Anything for you Master Milet! What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, first off, we're allying with the Vongola. They're good people. Second, they had an Arcobaleno with them: Reborn. Unfortunately, he has been kidnapped while we were meeting Burlone for my rings. I need you and the other Guardians to come over and help us immediately," I explained.

I could tell she was okay with it all, because she said, "Okie dokie Master! We'll be there in… well, now!"

I wondered what she meant by that when I heard a light _boom_ outside. Running outside immediately, I only saw a cloud of smoke and six coughing figures.

"Dammit, Gino! I thought you said you fixed the flight-boards!" The tallest, or should I say really tall, shadow shouted.

"I said I fixed the damages, Paolo! It's Mina's stupid weight! Why does she have to be in the front anyways! She brings the entire thing down," a shorter boy, most likely the one named Gino, asked back. I heard a thud and a yelp soon after.

"I'm not heavy, you stupid engineer!" a female voice, the second tallest that must be Mina shouted.

"Mina-san, you're the one who lets the food go to her unnecessary proportions," said a monotone voice. I thought of Fran and chuckled a bit before even that voice earned a smack on the head.

"Shut up, Marco! My body's proportions are perfect!" she shouted.

"If you think huge boobs are considered 'perfect'," scoffed another girl's voice. That one I knew was Lily from the phone. Judging from which shadow the voice came from, which was _really _difficult because they moved so much, I found that she was of the same height as me. That meant she was also the shortest.

"You're just jealous 'cause you're flat Lily," Mina retorted.

"Guys… just relax… at least… we're here…" a sixth voice, probably from the last one that was just watching the other five, said before coughing wildly. He sounded really sick. Or tired. Or both. I couldn't tell.

"Shaddup, Julio!" everyone shouted.

Once the smoke cleared, me and the rest of the team got to see the Mistici Guardians at last. They all had very detailed and evidently customized cloaks, each in a dark shade of their flame's color. The tallest, Paolo I believe, was well built, with muscles bulging out of the short sleeves of his hood-less maroon coat. Hairless on top, his ginger handlebar moustache stood out on his slightly tan face.

His light brown eyes glared at the one they called Gino. His extremely pointed hood only went to the back of his spiky neon green hair. His forest green coat completely enveloped his thin body, and his wide sleeves hung lazily at the wrist as his fists were raised at those taller than him, his gray eyes glaring with equal anger.

Mina, as Gino was glaring at aside from Paolo, was a head shorter than the bald man. With bright blonde hair long to the point of it barely touching the floor, her sleeveless purple cloak was threatening to burst from her ridiculously large chest. At the bottom, it was slightly designed like a Chinese dress, with the opening on the side of her leg.

She was busy putting the monotone boy, Marco, in a rather angry headlock, probably from the 'unnecessary proportions' bit. Marco looked… normal. Not like Mina or Gino, but actually normal. His short black hair barely reached his blue eyes and his face was purely devoid of emotion, similar to Fran. He even yelled in pain in a monotone. It was kind of funny actually. His navy blue cloak was like a mage's, accenting the fact that he uses Mist flames.

The one that sounded sick, Julio, was the most contradictive person I've ever seen. Despite the fact that his coat is a dark yellow, he looked like he'll die any second. His brown eyes were sagging from tiredness, and his face was a sickly pale color. He was the oldest, which was obvious from his natural white, shoulder-length hair that was almost hidden away by his hood. Right now he was struggling from holding back Lily from attacking Mina for calling her 'flat'.

Lily was not what I had expected her to look like from our conversation. I thought she would look similar to Bluebell or Haru from her personality, but that wasn't the case. Her short crimson hair curled a little at the end, and her eyes were a light blue. Her blue cloak was short and tight-looking, with a small hood just bouncing behind her head as she tried to scratch at Mina. Between her and Mina, I honestly thought she was cuter. In fact, she was the only cute one between them. Mina had that 'constantly serious' look.

"Um… guys… please stop fighting…" I tell them, and it seemed like they heard me over their arguing because they obeyed immediately. Getting in line and going on one knee, they bowed in front of me.

"Very well, Master," they all said at once. I'm getting a bit used to the 'master' thing now, but… still, just from hearing it from Mina and Lily is just… it makes me feel weird in a tiny bad way.

"All right. So here's what's happened, and what we're going to do…" I begin telling them _everything_ up to this point, from my arrival to Reborn's capture.

I have a lot more confidence in our group now, for I felt that there will be a lot of trouble ahead.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 5! I feel so accomplished right now ^-^**

**Marco: You didn't even try your "complete 7 video games in one weekend" challenge yet.  
**

**Me: Stfu and gtfo Marco -_- ... Blunt punk.  
**

**Anyways, let me take the time to show one of the [very few XDX] reviews I got:  
**

**"This is really well written. I love it!**

It inspired me to make my own fanfiction *0*

Go you! :D" - Gokuderaxme  


**I'm really, _really_ excited because I inspired you!  
**

**Also, one of the reviews mentioned that there were more females going into the KHR than guys. I wonder why that is...  
**

**Mina: Because there are more hot guys than cute girls in KHR.  
**

**Me: I figured.  
**

**With all of that out of the way, expect chapter six to come out soon!  
**

**Chapter Six preview: **We were surrounded; opposing forces surrounded me and my Guardians with a variety of flames and weapons. I thought we were goners. Then I hatched the most dangerous idea ever. I just hope we don't die from it.**  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Il Piano è Messo in Moto

Chapter Six: Il Piano è Messo in Moto

We managed to get in quite easily. There were fewer guards surrounding the Eretico headquarters than we thought. Rescuing Reborn should be a snap at this rate. With Tsuna and his Family attacking from the front, while me and my Guardians sneak in from the back, there will not be enough forces to protect Reborn's place of captivity. It was all going well until a few minutes ago.

We were surrounded; opposing forces surrounded me and my Guardians with a variety of flames and weapons. I can hear explosions and screaming on the other side. Tsuna's group was struggling as much as us. I thought we were goners. Then I hatched the most dangerous idea ever. I just hope we don't die from it.

"Hey. Everyone. You hear me?" I mutter to the others, and each of them nodded just a tiny bit. "Let's do a team attack. Since I have seven rings, each of them should have different abilities. I'll call each of you and let you know if it's offense or defense. You follow?" I ask.

"Are you crazy Master? If it's just two or three of us doing something, they'll come after the dormant members," Gino objected, clutching his boomerangs tightly.

"Hence the defense, Gino. To think that you're the engineer and you can't even understand a plan like this," Paolo answered, wishing to smack the Lightning Guardian with the butt of his rapier's hilt.

"Quit quarreling you two. This is serious," Mina told the two, her chain whip wrapped in one hand.

"Neh, just get on with it. Who's going first?" Marco asked me.

I thought hard, looking at our position and seeing how many enemies were there and their weapons. Half seemed to bear ranged weapons like throwing knives and bows and arrows, half of that group ready to fire.

"… Gino," I start, and the engineer looked at me, "You and me will use our Lightning to create a shield against the readied enemies. When their attack is done, me, Paolo, and Mina will rush out and attack them head on. If they attack while we're distracted, Marco will produce a Mist clone of him and the others so that they will get away unscathed. If anything else happens, me and Lily still have our Rain's flame attribute," I explain, and everyone nodded again and got ready.

"In three… two… one… now!" I yell, and on cue, the ranged enemies attacked just a second after me and Gino used our Lightning flames to block out the attack. When the attacks stopped, me, Paolo, and Mina rushed out and wiped out a half each of the close and far-ranged enemies as the other half attempted to attack Marco and the others. Following the plan, he created Mist clones of the four of them and dodged at the same time, just barely getting out of the way. The ranged attacks came back, and me and Lily threw Rain flames at them, nullifying the weapons of their flames so all of us could finish them off.

During that entire time, it felt like a blur for me. It all just happened so fast that I didn't even know that it was still just the plan. When we had finished off the ambush, we had some scrapes and bruises, but also had some cuts here and there. With my and Julio's Sun flames, we managed to get back into fit shape.

"Tsuna-san, how's your side?" I ask through the headset. At first, there was nothing but static. Then I heard an explosion and coughing before Tsuna finally spoke up. "We're all okay here. Just minor injuries. We'll meet you as soon as possible," the brunette answered, and I sighed. I didn't want to lose anyone on this mission.

After a few more minutes of fighting the enemies, we all met up in front of a huge door. "Classic boss battle location," I mutter as I push the grand door open. Reborn hung from the ceiling, tied up from his waist in a single spotlight.

"You idiots! It's a trap!" the infant shouted as the door closed shut behind us, and the room was soon flooded with light, revealing seven people, dressed differently than those we've faced earlier.

"The boss and Guardians of the Eretico Famiglia," I say, and the middle man chuckled.

"Relax, young Vongola and Mistici," he said, taking a knife and cutting Reborn free. "This was all just a little test, to see if the 'fates' really did choose the right leaders. I see that it has," he explained. "Those 'members' that you fought were just thugs off of the street. Some strong thugs, mind you, but thugs nonetheless."

"So that's it? You're just gonna give us Reborn and let us go?" I ask nervously.

"Of course! I'm not that mean," the man laughed and waved us away.

As we all walked home with our healed wounds, there was one question that ran through our minds.

"Was that guy f*cking serious!"

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry for such a terrible action chapter... I'm not _that_ good yet *shot*.**

**I'm looking in the Doc Manager page and it said my chapters had a lifespan of 60 days and counting down. That's not fair! I only have about 2 months before it's all deleted! What's up with that! That's not fair...  
**

**Anyways, I managed to get 6 chapters and a prologue in about 3-4 days. I feel _VERY_ accomplished now.  
**

**Marco: '7 Games' again.  
Me: STFU Marco! TTATT.  
Julio: He's got a point... *cough cough cough*  
**

**Read and Review Please! Arigatou! Merci! Thank you! Gracias!  
**

**Chapter Seven preview:** It all makes sense now, when I think about it: Kyoko's unwanted movie tickets to a romcom, Lily's attempts to get my constant attention... I think I'm in a bit of a romance bind right now. Who would've thought?


	8. Chapter 7: Unsuspected Motives

Chapter Seven: Unsuspected Motives

It was another moment of peace, and Reborn decided to give us all a break except for Tsuna. His grades still haven't improved I'm guessing. So it was just up to me to figure out what to do with my newfound free time.

I was just about to leave the house after my daily visit when Chrome stopped me, looking more nervous than usual. I've never seen her this fidgety before. Just as I was about to ask why she turned me around, she held up two tickets. "Wh-What is this?" I ask.

"U-Um… K-Kyoko got these t-tickets to a m-movie, but sh-she didn't want to go, s-so she gave them to me because she th-thought that the two of us could go t-together…" she said shyly, a deep red blush on her cheeks. I can feel the heat spreading on my face at the request itself, only to be increased by her _cute_ shyness.

"I'd be glad to go to a movie with you," I answer, my voice seeming calmer than I thought it would be. She looked like her heart skipped a beat and she smiled.

"Th-That's great! The movie's at 9 though…" she said sadly.

Smiling a little, I put a reassuring arm around her, intensifying her blush. "That's okay. I'm sure there's a lot of other stuff we can do before the movie," I tell her.

Chrome thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "I-I guess… S-So… I-It'll be like a… d-date, then?" she asked.

Mentally, my mind partied. A date! With _Chrome!_ I have never been so excited in my entire life! Well, except for that one when I got that new game, but that doesn't even _compare_ to now. I nodded, looking like I hadn't thought of it as I blushed deeply. "Y-Yeah. A date," I said.

Smiling, we both left the house and walked to the marketplace, which was still busy as usual. The very first thing we thought of was karaoke, so we headed to the nearby karaoke place, coincidentally running into Lily there. I knew the Guardians didn't have anything to do, being their boss and all, but I could never imagine them wearing casual clothing. Lily looked… I don't even know how to describe it. She had dark blue cargo pants that stopped tightly on her ankle, right above to her sneakers (like Converse, y'know?), and a plain white t-shirt under a light blue plaid polo shirt.

"Hi, Master! What brings you here?" she asked. The 'master' part itself turned a dozen heads in our direction.

"H-Hello, Lily. C-Could you drop the title when we're in public, please?" I ask her, secretly begging her.

"Why, Master?" she walked up to me until there was almost no space between us. I thought I saw Chrome frown for some reason. "Don't you want me and the others to call you that?" she asked. I can feel the awkward stares and whispers of those around us _just_ as she asked me.

I didn't want to continue this in a karaoke lobby, so I quickly got a room for the three of us and closed the door. The two girls sat down on the couch as I sighed in relief from further embarrassment.

"I'll admit, I like the 'Master' title, Lily, but people will get the wrong idea if you call me that in public," I explain quickly. She frowned those cutesy frowns you'd see in other anime as she got the point. Getting up, she peeked outside the door, probably in case there was someone coming (I don't want any more understandings either) before closing it again and hugging me.

"Okay, Chris-chan. I understand completely," she said, but before I could reply, she added in a whisper straight into my ear, "but I'm still going call you my Master. Whenever. You. Want."

I felt a really big chill run down my spine as she said it. Was she serious! Sure, she's obligated, or under my orders to at least, to call me Master, but those last three words seemed to imply more. Is her personality really just bubbly and sweet? My thoughts distracted me from noticing her throw a devilish smirk at Chrome, who glared back in jealousy.

The rest of that part went by well; we had fun singing till our throats hurt, with my cracking voice, Chrome's gentle, angelic ballads, and Lily's equally amazing Pop tones. When we left, Lily was clinging onto my arm and Chrome standing just as close. We turned some heads as we passed by, guys especially, as we just walked around for most of the time, Lily doing all sorts of… rather cute things.

Chrome was also looked like she was trying her best, fidgeting as she tried to remember something. When she did, she would always have the most adorable blush on her face as she ended up having ice cream on the corner of her mouth or cotton candy on her nose. To both of their unnoticed disappointment, I either laughed it off (not like Yamamoto laugh, but a quieter one) or just didn't notice their intentions.

As nine o'clock approached, Lily went home, leaving me and Chrome to finally see the romantic comedy movie. It would be okay, right? Go in the theater, get some popcorn and soda, watch as we laughed and "aww'd" at parts of the movie, right? Well, Kyoko did not mention that the theater was apparently experimenting with something called the Kiss-cam. I think it's kind of clichéd somehow, and it's hard to imagine how that would even work. Then it actually happened.

As the movie was approaching the key point, the final kiss scene at the end, I heard excited whispers from nearby seats. "This is so exciting," or, "I hope it's us," were the most common amongst the couples in the theater. A little box revealed itself in the top right corner of the screen, and it showed the two people that had least expected this to even happen. A couple composed of an average boy with glasses and a blushing girl with very noticeable pineapple hair.

My mind overloaded. I'm gonna kiss _Chrome_! In a theater! In _PUBLIC_! The thoughts shown themselves as multiple shades of red made their way on my cheeks, and I saw Chrome blushing as well. The packed room was watching in anticipation as the screen counted down to the kiss.

5.

I looked at Chrome and she nodded ever-so-slightly.

4.

The crowd was getting antsy. They wanted a good kiss scene.

3.

Me and Chrome held the other's hand tightly as we began to lean in.

2.

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest as the distance grew shorter.

1.

Our lips met very gently. We both instantly thought of pulling away, but something stopped me and the eye-patched illusionist from putting those thoughts into action. We pushed into the mutual first kiss, and my mind melted. I closed my eyes and muted out the 'awws' of the audience. A fantastic way to end a movie, I suppose. A very emotional kiss to simultaneously confess two teens' mutual feelings. As we pulled away, we smiled at each other shyly. Our faces were pretty much tomatoes from the end of the credits to getting back home.

Lying down on the couch in Kokyo Land, the realization hits me as hard as 25 baseball bats. It all makes sense now, when I think about it: Kyoko's unwanted movie tickets to a romcom with a new kiss-cam: she knew I liked Chrome, who seemed to have liked me as well. Lily's attempts to get my constant attention by being all cute and stuff... I think I'm in a bit of a romance bind right now. Who would've thought?

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finally done! F*ck you writer's block, I got past you this time!**

**Paolo: You were reading manga and playing Team Fortress 2 the entire time you could've been writing. You have no right to say it was writer's block.  
Me: Oh, _fine._ Be like that.  
**

**So yes, I procrastinated and took 5 days to write out this one. This was a _romance_ chapter though, so you gotta give me some credit.  
**

**Lily: That's no excuse, Master! You were also typing _paragraphs_ of sentences in roleplays!  
Marco: You were also reading Homestuck.  
Mina: Going on Facebook.  
Julio: Listening to music.  
Gino: And not to mention Crysis 2.  
**

**Me: Alright, alright! I get it! But still! I work hard to keep these chapters coming.  
Me: Wait. Master? Lily, you only have to call Chris that.  
**

**Lily: I can call whoever I want Master! 3  
**

**Me: If you say so...  
**

**Marco: The writer does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. He only owns the plot, the Mistici, and this story, which is sloppily stored in an easily infected laptop.  
**

**Me: Didn't I tell you to get out? (#-_-)  
**

**Lily: _Anyways_. Master, that was a really sweet moment for Chris and Chrome.  
Me: I know, right? My heart was beating really hard as I wrote it. I imagined every single detail as it happened.  
Lily: Awww~! 3  
**

**Unfortunately, there is no preview for chapter 8, but the first three people to review get to have the full Epilogue PM'd by me. But if I find out that there's copies popping up right after, I'm reporting you. Super serious. Read and Review is great for me and you!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Fake Conversation Real People

Chapter Eight: A Fake Conversation With a Real Pineapple-Head

I woke up to find myself in some bright plain, with just me and the couch being out of the ordinary in the scene. I immediately thought it was a dream, and didn't think much of the navy-blue mist covering the floor like a thin blanket. It wasn't until _that _laugh. That unmistakable _kufufufu_ of the imprisoned Mist Guardian. The mist rose into one pillar and formed the familiar illusionist. "You are the Mistici Boss Chris, am I right?" he asked.

Holding back all signs of the fear I had, I nodded.

"And I heard of your… _moment_ with my little Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

I nodded again shyly, remembering that amazing moment, and he smirked.

"_Kufufufu,_ I see. Then hear this, young Mistici," Mukuro started, and leaned in until we were literally almost face to face, "harm my little Chrome, physically, mentally, or emotionally… and I will submit you to insanity ten times worse. Do you understand?"

That alone convinced a tiny 'eep' from me, and I nodded.

Leaning back, Mukuro began to fade with a final _kufufufu _as I finally slipped away from the crazy dream. Though that's what it was, a dream, I knew the warning had been as real as the world I was living in.

* * *

**What's up, readers! Okay, this time I will admit that I slacked off from writing. I knew I should've when I had the chance, but I could not seem to have convinced myself. But I finally did it!**

**I may have made Mukuro a BIT off character, but it was the best I could do! And yes, I know this chapter was extremely short, but as a gift to you for your forgiveness, I will post TWO chapters today! Dan dattaDAAAN! *smack* Oww! Who the...  
**

**Lily: Master, you were having all-nighters every day!  
Marco: Playing Tales of Vesperia.  
Paolo: Listening to music again.  
Julio: Facebook.  
Mina: Reading other fan-fictions.  
Gino: Creating websites for Role-plays.  
Burlone: Reading Homestuck.  
Reborn: Watching Korean shows.  
**

**Me: Hey, Ru**ing M*n is hilarious and I was watching it with my family!  
Me: Wait, why are you two even contributing to this, anyways?  
**

**Both: Because we know you hate it.  
**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine, whatever...  
**

**No preview for Chapter 9 either. Sorry!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Rogue Teams, Crimson Rain

Rated M for blood, gore, and cannibalism.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Rogue Teams, Crimson Rain

A tall, young student from the nearby high school was just on his way home. He had black wavy hair, with ridiculous sideburns. A crooked nose rested above his constantly moving and annoying thin mouth as he talked to his friend on the phone. "C'mon, dude, listen. If we could, we'd build devices that'll make stupid people less stupid!" He'd say, not noticing the multiple shadows that passed overhead. Only until he was stopped by 3, leather-clad people did he notice.

"God, you're loud. I thought I'd have to cut my ears out from the pointless babbling," the one in the middle said.

"Ooohoohoohoo, he smells…" the one on the right slurped, "DeLiGhTfUl…"

"Then let's kill the brat. He's an annoyance to us anyways," the one on the left suggested, and all three of them drew out their twin daggers. The boy staggered and fell backwards, resorting to scooting away from the malevolent aura closing in, too scared to say anything or make a sound.

There were sounds of cutting, screaming, breaking of bones, and the gushing of crimson rain. Limbs and bits of meat and flesh were either thrown around or munched on as the head rolled off to the side, face carved into an insane smile. XuX

* * *

Me: ... Yeah... ... So how're things?

Everyone: *starts beating on me*

Me: Alright, I SERIOUSLY apologize for the insanely long disappearance. It's 25% writer's block, 20% forgetting, and 85% slacking off.  
When I was writing this chapter, it's literally Sophomore year compared to chapter 8 when I was just a wee freshman. I was pissed off at the guy that actually inspired this chapter.

Chapter 10 will come out _right after_ this, but it's twice as gory.

Here's a preview:

"WHO DID THIS!? WHO!?" I scream. The armor did nothing for several sickening seconds, then slowly raised the index finger with the Cloud Ring and snarled:

You.


	11. Chapter 10: Dangerous Dreams of Death

Rated M for blood, gore, and very descriptive scenes of nastiness.

* * *

Chapter 10: Dangerous Dreams of Death

"Huh…? Where am I…?" I think to myself as I look at the ruins around me. Bits of metal and the Rings of Deception lie on the ground in front of me.

I try to calm down, but the realizations just keep coming; the ruins were what were left of the Mistici's headquarters, hundreds upon hundreds ripped to shreds by… something.

My head's starting to hurt, and to make it worse, I start seeing familiar faces. Lambo from twenty years later hung twitching on a still electrified pole; his horns jabbed into both sides of his neck. Hibari-san looked like he was thrown across the ground, his face bloody and head twisted 180 degrees. By now, tears are forming in my eyes and I've thrown up more than I should have. How is any of this happening!?

I hear groaning nearby, and I turn to see Yamamoto, his face almost unrecognizable from the numerous cuts and stabs. His entire body had pieces missing, but he held a hand over one wound as if it's the only one that matters. Now I smell smoke and gunpowder, so I turn around to see Gokudera-kun, his lower half completely blown away, dragging himself with his entrails spilling out and coughing up blood. Ryohei was lying down as if he's just relaxing, but his body screamed otherwise. Everywhere, especially his face was covered in cuts that could only have come from something like a multi-bladed fist.

Looking at Tsuna, I couldn't think of anything to describe it. His entire self was scorched almost to his bones, with tiny flames still surrounding him. I was horrified by what I had seen. Then the thought hit me: "What happened to Chrome?"

I looked around desperately, but when I found her, I froze instantly. Her trident's blunt end had been jammed into the ground, Chrome hanging on it from it being stabbed between her legs, up, and out of her chest, her face in a look of pain, fear, horror, and sorrow.

After that, I just broke. I fell to my knees and cried. What happened? Who did this!? WHY!?

Then I hear the clanking, and I turn around to see the bits of metal and the rings come together to form a suit of armor my size. I wasn't thinking anymore. "WHO DID THIS!? WHO!?" I scream. The armor did nothing for several sickening seconds, then slowly raised the index finger with the Cloud Ring and snarled:

You.

* * *

Me: I promised, I delivered.  
Burlone: Took you long enough, _idiota.  
_Me: *ignoring* Funny story, this one. I was on my way home from a trip to the Museum of Tolerance - most depressing and aggravating shit _EVER -_ and a few minutes later, bum-bada-bum! This creepy stuff happened.

An update about my life:

It SUCKS. End of story.  
BTW, everyone that believes in "12/21/12", you're all dumb as fuck. Nothing significant is going to happen on that date.  
And to rub it in your faces when we survive, I will play, out loud, It's The End of The World (As We Know It) by REM.

**Preview for Chapter 11:**

In reality, I actually danced ONCE. It was a group thing and I can't even consider walking around to "Pon de Replay" dancing. Of course, that was elementary school… Right now, I've only learned the tutting section of SHINee's "Lucifer" but it still feels off.

***RAGING BONUS***

I need more fanfics to write! Give me _ALL_ the ideas! I will credit you if I deem the idea acceptable.


End file.
